everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Badwolf
Mr. Badwolf, also known the Big Bad Wolf is a teacher at Ever After High, he teaches General Villainy. Though he is meant to be the antagonist of Little Red Riding Hood, he and his wife Red Riding Hood learned to get along in secret, as the two being ones of the first Rebels in the Fairytale World of Ever After. Portrayers In English, the Badwolf is voiced by Joe Sanfelipo. In Latin American Spanish, he is voiced by Andrés García. Character Personality Mr. Badwolf is supportive of evil deeds by the appropriate students, but he does urge them to keep to the school schedule. However this might be a cover up since his daughters destinies would result in Cerise being eaten by her sister and Ramona being killed in order to save her life. Appearance In his human form, Badwolf has dark hair, slightly graying and dark yellow eyes. In his wolf form, he has gray fur and darker patches of fur on his hands and collarbone area. His appearance is properly different in the Shannon Hale books, and probably different from Shannon Hale's, books appearance in the Suzanne Selfors books. Fairy tale Relationships Family Mr. Badwolf is the husband of Red Riding Hood and the father of Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf. It goes against his and Red's story for them to fall in love, but they did. They kept their marriage a secret and as a result, no one knows that Cerise is Badwolf's daughter. Under his name, Ramona Badwolf is his daughter and will be the Big Bad Wolf, or as the Shannon Hale books calls, Big Badwolf, but since where she stands in the destiny conflict is still unknown, it is unknown if she doesn't want to follow her father's destiny - as in, if she's a Rebel. Romance Before becoming Red's husband, it was apparent that back in his younger years as a student at Ever After High, he had a crush on the Evil Queen. It had also been hinted that Red had feelings for him back then as well, though he probably didn't reciprocate them until after their story started.Mira Shards's diary However, the book The Class of Classics directly contradicts this, portraying him as crushing on an uninterested Red before gaining her attention and affection by writing a play with her as a class assignment. Cartoon Chapter 2 Webisodes Mr. Badwolf growls at Hunter Huntsman, to Hunter's dismay. Along with Red Riding Hood, he meets one of his daughters, Cerise Hood in the Enchanted Forest where they commence their picnic, but they get interrupted by Hunter. Staging an act, Badwolf flees, but returns after Hunter is gone. TV specials He attends the Spring Fairest. Chapter 3 Webisodes Badwolf watches the sporting events at the bleachers. Chapter 4 Webisodes Badwolf is seen dancing to Melody Piper's music to the country music beat. TV specials Badwolf teaches General Villainy and gives Raven an F grade. He overhears Mira's conversation with Raven, who suggests cheating and cursing him to give her top grades all year-round. Instead of telling her off, he supports Mira's behavior. Later on, he is trying to escape from the thorns unleashed by the Evil Queen, his daughters save him. Books Badwolf arrives home and finds Raven and Cerise with Red Riding Hood. He is proud of Cerise because she won the trial, holding ten baskets. He teaches General Villainy to a new class of students, but because Badwolf is disappointed with his students' lack of interest, he gives a one-week assignment which enforces the students to compete against each other to see who is the baddest. The winner of the contest gets the only A grade for the assignment and a reward from Mr. Badwolf's treasure vault. Throughout the week, Mr. Badwolf judges each of his students' assignments and grades them as either passing or a fairy-fail. It's shows how Red Riding and Big Bad Wolf started to date. Gallery Melissa Yu book art - Human Badwolf.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Badwolf.jpg Dragon Games - Badwolf's family.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ever After High staff Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Dragon Games characters